


Hush

by Infy



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, yeeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infy/pseuds/Infy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back to the castle, Muneshige has provoked Ginchiyo to the point of rage and she slams him against the wall. However, he has a few other tricks up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Keeping her temper at this juncture is a moot point, really. His touches all day had left her blood to boil; a kiss on the cheek here, a tug at the arm there, an “accidental” brush of his hand on her backside coupled with the occasional “I'm-stretching-my-arms-don't-mind-me” graze of her breast. Enough to frustrate any self-respecting woman, and Ginchiyo feels herself the very definition of such, especially since he knows she hates it when he does that.

Damn him and that dopey grin of his. Disgusting. Infuriating. Maddening.

Intoxicating.

“What is it, Ginchiyo,” he asks, that condescending smirk of his never leaving his face as he speaks to her in that voice, laden with silver and promises of coriander and provocation, “You seem on edge.” His hand touches hers fleetingly, and she snatches it away, her cheeks tinging pink.

“Stop touching me, you've been doing it all day.”

The smirk still remains. How she'd love to smack it off his smarmy little face. “Touching you, my dear...?” His hand grazes her shoulder blade, and the pads of his fingers rest on her back; a gentle touch, nothing too firm, nothing too leading, and yet Ginchiyo finds her face growing warm. We're in public. There are villagers around, you fool. They'll see.

Even though the only things awake are the two of them and the cicadas chirping into the night air.

“I swear, Muneshige, if you touch me again, I'll hurt you.”

His hand moves off her shoulder, down lower to the small of her back, and he pulls her closer.

“Do it, then, if you're so keen on it.”

Her lips curl into a snarl as she grips the fabric of his clothes, slamming him against the wall outside the garrison. “I will. Don't try me.”

His face never changes, but he does as he is told, removing his hands from her and pressing them against the wall. “There we go. I've thought about this for a while.”

“Thought about what, you vagabond?” she snaps, holding him harder against the wall with her forearm. Muneshige instinctively lets out a breath.

“I've thought about how good you would be. Rough and angry like this.”

A pause as a blush fades across Ginchiyo's face, and her grip tightens on his collar in rage. “D-damn it, we're in public, you idiot...!” She shakes her head violently, pushing him up harder, resisting both the urge to beat him to death with her bare hands and the urge to oblige him just to get him to shut his filthy mouth. 

“You holding me powerless up against the wall... This is just how I want you.”

“Knock it off! Not only do you touch me all day with the intent of provoking me, but now you sit there and think these depraved things...?! I am not your plaything, and I am not here for you to screw with--”

“Then why haven't you turned around and left yet?” Muneshige remains composed as he asks his question, his eyes lightly shutting as he shrugs. “Face it, Ginchiyo, you've thought about it just as often as I have.”

Ginchiyo lets out a sound resembling both an angry snarl and a gasp. “I have most certainly not! I'm no pervert...!”

Muneshige feeds her a contented sigh, and his smile widens, eyebrow raised. “You've gotten what you wanted, Ginchiyo. I'm not touching you. You know there's nothing stopping me from switching our current positions, but I'm not touching you. So why are you so intent on pinning me against this wall...?”

Her brow lowers into a vicious scowl, and she insinuates her knee between his legs to ensure he can't move. “Stop asking me so many stupid questions!”

“Then kiss me.”

“Never.”

His hands leave their position on the wall and seize her hips, thrusting them closer to him as he takes over her mouth with his, hungrily seeking out her tongue with his own--she just as quickly pushes herself off of him, her face a deep red, half out of anger, half out of embarrassment for the fact that she finds herself wanting more. “I said to stop touching me, damn it...” she huffs, her breath coming out in a low hiss, her rage getting the better of her.

The next kiss is initiated by her, her intent being to wipe that god-forsaken smirk off his stupid face--he attempts to push himself off the wall, and she clutches the fabric of his jinbaori, forcefully shoving him back into it. He gives a grunt as his back collides with the hard wood surface once again, and she is unsure if it is out of pleasure or pain--regardless of the reason, she finds herself unspeakably turned on by the sound, against her better judgment. She deepens the kiss, her tongue wrestles with his, and she pins him between herself and the wall. He drags his teeth along her lip, a sensation she enjoys more than she had anticipated.

Muneshige breaks the kiss, but only barely as his lips, barely brushing against hers, curl into a devilish grin, his eyes narrowing. “Yes, that's it... I want you. Hold me down like that,” he breathes heavily into her mouth as she thrusts her forearm into his chest, forcing him back again.

“Shut your mouth.” she hisses, searching for that grunt again as he hits the wall. She finds it.

He clutches at her hips once more, forcing them closer to his body, and she gasps at the sudden thrust forward--her husband's growing hardness up against her captures her attention, and she presses her thigh between his legs again, this time mostly to give him something to properly rub against, and Muneshige is lost to the sensation for a brief moment. He lets out a hungry, desperate groan, pulling her closer to him. He attempts one more time to move his hips away from the wall, but Ginchiyo increases the pressure with her thigh, forcing him back.

Muneshige hums gruffly, his smile returning. “My dear...” he mutters in a breath. “If only I could tell you all the things I want to do to you.” His hands are unable to travel anywhere but onto her waist, and he grinds himself on her thigh. Ginchiyo's hand makes its way downward, first brushing lightly against his hardness, and he can't help but groan as she increases the pressure against him with her hand.

“Silence,” she snaps. “I don't want to hear it.” She pulls him forward, just as quickly thrusting him back into the wall.

“I want to f--” her hand applies more pressure on him, and she squeezes lightly. His hands clutch tighter at her hips and his words are interrupted by a half-uncomfortable grunt.

“You're going to be covered in bruises by the end of the night,” she purses her lips, edging her forearm up to his throat--Muneshige leans his head back, his breath growing heavy. “Stop talking.” He shifts, and she finds herself positioned so that his thigh is between her legs, and as he attempts to pull her closer, Ginchiyo finds herself rubbing up against him. She shuts her eyes for a moment, wincing at the momentary sensation.

“You want it too, don't you,” Muneshige jibes matter-of-factly, gently rocking his hips and in turn rubbing his thigh against her center. He thrusts his lips into his wife's neck as she lets out a quiet moan at the sensation building between her legs. He kisses and bites at her skin for a brief moment before she seizes a handful of his hair, forcing his head back up. He inhales sharply. “Mmh... God...”

There is a moment at which Ginchiyo pauses to realize her own emotional station--she is unsure if she's pissed beyond inhibition or simply so aroused by the constant motion of his thigh pressing against her center, and him hard against her own leg, that she has forgotten to drop the act. But those words of his, those dirty, filthy words... how dare he speak to her like that? She is not his plaything. It only infuriates her further to think about it, and she digs her forearm into his chest, releasing his hair and returning her attention to between his legs. “Look at you, you disgrace,” she breathes, leaning in closer and putting more weight on her forearm holding him down. His back pops, pressed up against the wall, and he quivers beneath her as she squeezes him with her other hand. Ginchiyo's eyes narrow. “You can't even control yourself. Pathetic.”

“You didn't answer me, Ginchiyo,” he pants, voice strained. His hips buck to press into her hand, and he lets out a breath of air to compose himself before continuing. “But it seems at this point you're too angry to say it anyway.”

“Answering you would only bring you satisfaction,” she spits, a scowl fading onto her face, and she undoes the tie on his hakama. He opens his mouth to say something, but instead inhales a sharp breath of air at the sensation of her fingers curling around his shaft and working his length with her hand. She lowers his pants slightly, just enough to bare him to the cool night air. “I'm knocking you down a peg, Muneshige.”

Muneshige shuts his eyes as Ginchiyo works him, and he takes a deep breath in. “Say my name again...” he exhales, a moan escaping his control when she quickens her pace and squeezes his shaft as punishment for such an insolent order to his superior.

She leans in closer, her breath passing through her smirk, stinging at his ear. “You like that...?” she breathes, her voice taking on a sultry luster, and Muneshige is too caught up in rocking his hips and pushing himself into her hand to respond. Her grip on his length loosens for a moment--she draws her hand away to support her forearm as he writhes underneath her and lets out a loud sound of obvious disapproval. “Don't fret about it, I'm reasonable. Take your hands off of me,” she whispers, brushing his hair away from his ear with her free hand, her lips grazing over his earlobe. “You'll get what you want.”

He does nothing but groan in response, a mixture of the lust pounding in his chest and the dismay of having to release his grasp on her hips, but he rolls his head back and forces his fingers to release themselves as gently, his hands slide away from her hips and ball into tense fists against the wall. Wordlessly, he opens his eyes and stares expectantly at his wife--she smirks, brushing her hand lightly down his face, his chest, and Muneshige lets out a low hum at the touch of her fingers ghosting down his body before once again curling around his most sensitive area and sliding over every inch.

She smirks, still holding him down, and he makes no effort to struggle--she has rendered him completely immobile. “I... I see... so it's like that, is it...” he breathes raggedly into the night air, and Ginchiyo glances downward at her hand pumping Muneshige's length for a brief moment, but just long enough for him to catch her off guard and seize her by the waist, turning their positions around. Ginchiyo yelps, as her body is shoved against the wall and Muneshige forces himself against her back. Her hand leaves him for a moment from the shock, and he presses himself up harder against her, his hardness rubbing against the back of her leg. “I'm no fool, my dear Ginchiyo...” he whispers into her neck, a smile spreading across his face. She reaches up a hand to hit him, but he pins her wrists against the wall with his hands.

She lets out a moan against her better judgment as he grinds himself against her backside, and she struggles against him, shrugging her shoulders back and trying to free herself from his grasp. He only presses in against her further, immobilizing her beneath him. “Now I have you,” Muneshige whispers into her ear, slowly drawing his hands away from her wrists and ghosting them down her body, trailing down her stomach to her center--Ginchiyo attempts to move, but at the teasing touch of his fingers through her clothes, she instead braces herself against the garrison wall, her eyes fluttering shut. “Let's rethink that 'no touching' rule, shall we,” Muneshige purrs, his lips placing gentle kisses along the curve of her ear.

Ginchiyo's limbs are stiff. All she can manage to say without letting her desire be audible in the tone of her voice is a softly muttered “damn you.”

“Spare me,” he breathes, chuckling as his lips trail downward, kissing her neck. “Now, what should we do first,” he continues, drawing her hips firmer against the bare skin of his lower body. She bends slightly, so that her shoulder grazes the wall, and Muneshige follows suit. “I think I'd like to start with my fingers,” his breath tingles at the back of her neck, and he moves his fingers fast against her, rubbing her through her clothes. She moans again, her face flushing red. “Mm, do you like that, my dear...?”

Her breath grows heavy and she gives a slight nod, shifting against him. He takes a moment and a sharp intake of breath to enjoy the sensation before his hands go to untie her obi at her back. “I think you need a little more...” he slides his fingers through the fabric of her yukata and trails them downward, moving aside the fabric slightly as he goes, stopping to tease her flesh directly. Her ragged sighs grow slightly, still barely enough to be heard by anybody but the man behind her, and with his free hand, Muneshige gently touches her lips. “Shh... my dear, there are people that may find us here... I love it when you're loud, but it must wait for now.”

“How is it,” she breathes, attempting to keep her composure as he slides a finger into her entrance. “That no matter what I do, you always somehow manage to get what you want while I'm stuck here being the servant...?”

“Simple,” Muneshige responds, “You're too specific. I just want one thing.”

Ginchiyo stifles a moan as he works her faster. “...And that is...?”

He draws his lips up from her neck again, whispering raggedly in her ear, and he presses himself hard against her again and again, a sure sign that he is getting impatient. “I want to fuck you.”

Attempting in vain to ignore his word choice (Ginchiyo is left to wonder how the hell it is that Muneshige simply cursing in her ear turns her on so much), she rocks her hips back against him, and he gives a hungry groan into her ear, pushing her closer to the wall. She leans against her shoulder, and he begins gathering up the fabric of her yukata with his free hand and pushing it aside, baring her flesh to him. She realizes what is going to happen, and she rests her forehead against the wall as his fingers continue to dance between her legs.

“Say the word, and I'm yours.”

She stifles another moan from slipping out. “I don't know if I can keep quiet--”

“I don't give a damn.” he presses himself against her again, his tip grinding gently against her entrance as he removes his fingers. “I want you, and the way you're keeping yourself restrained is driving me mad.” He grinds harder against her, and a moan forces itself from her lips.

She smirks slightly, turning her head to look back at him. “Maybe I should just make you wait and train you like a dog.”

“Be careful what you wish for, my dear... seeing you entirely consumed with desire is satisfying me enough as it is,” he responds in a breath, his lips nipping and sucking on her earlobe as he holds her hips to him. “I could stand to wait a while.” His eye twitches, as it always does when he lies.

“God, don't do that to me,” she groans, shutting her eyes, and Muneshige smirks.

“Do what, my dear...? Teasing you is my favorite pastime.”

“Goddamn it, Muneshige, hold me down and fuck me.”

She barely has time to notice him hovering at her entrance before he obliges her, thrusting his hips violently into her, and she finds it increasingly difficult to stay quiet. She stifles another moan and it comes out as a small squeak. Muneshige attempts to make fun of her, telling her it sounded cute, but all that escapes his mouth is a hungry groan. He grasps at her hips and pulls them back towards him with every thrust, harder and harder against her.

She lets out a moan.

“What happened to being quiet...?” Muneshige pants into her ear, his thrusts growing faster as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, mostly to quiet himself.

Her breath hitches. “I-it slipped... out...” she manages to stammer out through trying to keep her moans stifled, and she takes a hand off the wall, attempting to quiet herself by biting her finger. It doesn't work, and she still finds it increasingly difficult to keep herself quiet as he goes faster, deeper inside her, as he takes her over. Her eyes shut tightly and another ragged moan tears from her throat.

Muneshige chuckles through his heavy breaths and leans his head over, whispering “moan for me some more” softly into his wife's mouth before taking her in a dominant, possessive kiss. Ginchiyo returns the earlier favor and bites his lip--revenge, she supposed--and he lets out a satisfied groan; She sighs and moans into him, only making his hips work her faster as he is slowly pushed more and more towards the edge. A pause for a brief moment as Muneshige shifts, drawing his hand from her hips to rubbing at her flower, his own brand of surprise she wasn't expecting, and she gasps, tightly shutting her eyes and concentrating all her energy into not making any noise.

“M-more... Muneshige... more...” she whimpers into him desperately, and he obliges her, breaking the kiss and shoving her harder against the wall, rubbing her sensitive flesh faster, her breath growing louder and more labored. Close. She is close. He buries his head in her shoulder, groaning into her neck, and now he is the one who must keep himself quiet. He breathes her name into the exposed skin of her neck, silently hoping he can hold out for her to finish--his vision blurs, only spots of dark blues and purples and the tan of her skin beneath the yukata are visible to him.

Faster, harder.

Ginchiyo loses control of herself, a final burst tearing from her throat that she attempts to quiet by covering her mouth with her hand as release rips through her body. Muneshige peeks out from her neck, watching her with predatory satisfaction as she attempts to conceal the orgasm he brought her to, and he grips at her hips one last time, forcing them against him before he groans loudly. With one final thrust, one final desperate groan into her skin, he releases into her, muffling himself into her neck.

Ginchiyo rests her forehead against the wall and tries to catch her breath, the aftershocks still pulsing through her. His hands still cling to her hips, but his body relaxes into hers just as hers relaxes into the wall. After precious moments pass, Ginchiyo finally manages to push herself off. “Was I loud...?” she finally mutters through heavy pants, glancing back at her husband and straightening out her yukata.

“It seems like you got louder the more you tried to keep yourself quiet.” Muneshige grins, his jibe at her causing her to scowl in his direction, and he laughs through his breath still catching up with him. He picks up her obi and hands it to her, and Ginchiyo snatches it from him and sloppily attempts to tie it.

“Get dressed quickly, I don't want anyone figuring out what we did here.”

“Why not?” Muneshige said airily, retying his hakama and glancing sidelong at her.

“I'll pretend that wasn't your response.”

He grabs her by the waist, pulling her closer into a kiss. She tenses at first, but soon her hands find themselves traveling up his chest, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. They part and Muneshige smirks. “You were loud enough, they're probably sending troops over from the castle anyway.”

A heavy blush fades onto Ginchiyo's face, and she jerks her head away so he can't look at her. “Yes, well. We're running late. And if we're scolded for it, I'm blaming you because this was all your idea in the first place.” Ginchiyo lightly tosses Muneshige away from her and she resumes walking towards the castle as they were planning on doing in the first place. He is left in her wake, watching her hips sway as she leaves him behind. She turns her head slightly, looking back at him. “Are you coming or not?” 

Muneshige gives a light chuckle. “Of course, my dear.”


End file.
